


as yet untitled

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [78]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Autobiography, Depression, Gen, Healing, Poetry, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: two-voice poem: things I hate vs things I love





	as yet untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Combination of two poems; I wrote the 'I hate' one first and somebody mentioned that they'd enjoy an 'I love' poem. (Somebody else said they were worried about me, based on the 'I hate' poem.) So then I wrote the 'I love' poem. I think positioning them against each other like this worked out pretty well.

_I hate getting up early._

_I hate having to hunt for clothes._

_I hate that I’ve had to buy so much_

_because what I have still smells like smoke._

 

Things that I love:

Taking pictures—

Sometimes they call out to me;

I see an image and I grant it immortality.

Going to art museums and galleries.

Walking through stores of random shit:

What am I?

A pack-rat magpie, my dear.

 

_I hate riding in elevators_

_and that I have to,_

_because my knee lost most of its cartilage._

_I hate that once cartilage is gone it’s gone and can’t come back._

_I hate that I regained all the weight I lost and then some._

 

Things that I love:

The sound of the ocean.

The scent of salt on the air.

Cloudy skies with a gentle rain.

 

_I hate that half the year is gone_

_and it feels like I’ve gotten nothing done_

_because I know my family would disagree._

_They spent two months telling me how joyful they were_

_that I was there to feel in the way._

 

Things that I love:

My family,

Knowing where everyone is,

Laughing, smiling, talking, listening.

 

_I hate how sensitive I am to noise_

_and light_

_and the texture of taste._

_I hate the stench of smoke._

 

Things that I love:

Cheesecake.

Brownie batter.

Eating last night’s leftovers for breakfast.

The smell of bread baking.

Cookies warm and fresh from the oven.

My mother’s jambalaya, chicken marsala, chicken noodle soup.

The taste of breadsticks dipped in virgin strawberry daiquiris.

Mint hot chocolate.

Reese’s—

Food. I love food.

 

_I hate that for 13 days 2017 was so good._

 

Things that I love:

Stories.

Reading and writing

Are so entwined in my soul

They can never be undone from each other.

I write because I read.

I read because I write.

Stories are what I know,

What I do.

Words paint portraits—

Am I the audience or the artist?

Yes.

 

_I hate how hard this year has been._

 

Things that I love:

Sitting on a couch,

A story in my hands,

A purring cat half beside me and half on my lap.

 

_I hate being depressed._

_It’s so much more tiring than it should be._

_I hate that actually feeling happy is so fleeting._

 

Things that I love:

The day that I realized

I felt like me again.

 


End file.
